21
by sendatsu
Summary: Rex and Noah have a few too many at their friends' wedding, going up to Rex's hotel room sounded like a good idea.  What followed next?  Maybe less so. M/M


The open bar – life's attempt to right all injustice.

Unless the bartender won't serve you because you have no driver's license. Thankfully, Holiday had already thought of this and presented the bartender with Rex's Providence ID (holy crap, he had one of those?). It would have been nice except that the whole time she was straightening things out Rex felt like a child with his mother looking after him. This reminded him that their relationship had never been anything beyond 'mother and child'. They'd never been more, despite wishes that he may or may not still possess.

And so, Holiday had enticed Six into a slow dance along with majority of the guests (most of whom Rex didn't know) and the young man sat, trying as many drinks as he could think of.

"How about a margarita? Fruit of my people," Rex asked, already a little tipsy.

"Make that two," Rex turned as a young man he didn't know sat down beside him, sliding a ten into the bartender's tip jar.

Rex sensed he was about to be hit on.

"Y'know I was trying to catch your eye through the whole service."

And there it was. Rex looked over at the guy, debating whether the awkward silence would be worth turning him down. The man was pretty handsome now Rex looked at him, and probably the same age Rex was. The darker man thought bemusedly that this guy looked a lot like Noah with short hair.

"C'mon Rex, you're not still mad about me leaving are you?"

Holy crap! It _was_ Noah with short hair!

"Whoa I didn't recognize you!" Rex said, unable to keep a broad grin from his face.

Besides having shorter hair, Noah had grown. He filled out his dark red button down quite nicely and the lines of his face were harder – like he'd finally lost those last few ounces of baby-fat – it wasn't a bad look for him.

"Yeah, same here," Noah grinned and it was just how he used to grin.

"I haven't changed that much." If it was possible Rex's smile broadened and he felt his cheeks start to get hot.

"Yeah right, first time I saw you, I thought you were Cesar for a second."

"No way - I'm way better looking!"

"Of course that's what tipped me off," Noah said jokingly. "Hey, so isn't a mexi-stach supposed to be above your lip?" Noah teased as he took Rex's stubbled chin in his hand.

Rex swatted his friend's hand away playfully. "It's called a goatee," he corrected boastfully, stroking the hair on his chin proudly.

The bartender pushed their drinks in front of them then. Rex pulled the drink toward him to cradle, but didn't drink.

"Sexy," Noah assented. _Then_ Rex took a sip of his drink, but mostly to hide the blush spreading over his handsome features.

On the dance floor the music picked up. The wedding goers quickly changed from Slow Dance Position to 'ill-coordinated hip-hop' steps. It was a little embarrassing to watch, but the two boys couldn't help but stare and laugh gently.

"So," Noah started, "I was kind of expecting you to be over there," he nodded toward the dance floor, "This is your last chance to grind Holiday before… _the honeymoon_."

"I'm trying not to think of that."

"Sorry Rex but you're just going to have to get used to the fact that those two are going to have se—"

"I'm trying not to think about it," Rex said, taking a big gulp of his drink.

"Heck in this day and age they probably've already had se—"

"Gross."

"For a long time now."

"Ew."

"Enough times to work on their technique."

"I am going to hit you."

Noah laughed and Rex was so happy to hear it that he laughed with him. As the mirth subsided so did Rex's good mood. "You know they're gonna have kids. I asked Holiday and she said she wants to start having kids in like, a _year_. Said something about a biological clock."

"Well, it is a relevant concern."

"And she's gonna go on maternity leave."

"The number one reason women don't advance as far in the work place as men – learned that in gender studies."

"She might even quit!"

"I wouldn't think so, she's very… work-driven, you know."

Rex's semi-drunken rant came to an abrupt halt. "I guess you have a point."

"I totally have a point," Noah clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Besides, even if she leaves you'll still have me."

"At college."

"No – I'm going to start temping at Providence soon – I'm going into Holiday's field."

"Seriously? That's awesome!"

"Yep, I get to tell you when your biometrics are low."

"And travel around the world with me." Rex added, a grin on his face.

"Yeah," Noah flushed, "That'll be cool."

"This calls for celebration!" Rex waved over at the bartender. "Let's try some tequila!"

Three hours, sixteen shots and a bowl of peanuts later found the two boys staggering into the hotel elevator.

"Can't believe that guy cut us off – doesn't he know I'm the best? The best MAN."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh," Noah hissed, leaning into his drunken companion. "There are other people in the hotel." His friend looked abashed for a moment before the two of them burst into a fit of giggles.

Still shaking with laughter, Rex leaned back so the two were pressed against each other's sides, their heads together.

"I missed you Noah," he murmured.

The darker man was glad the blond had cut his hair then, he had a wonderfully clear view of the blush burning its way across Noah's cheeks and (adorably) his ears. "I missed you too," Noah mumbled.

"Hey, Noah yaknow what would be funny?"

"You quickly changing the subject again?"

"Nooooo," Rex chuckled, "If the doors opened and someone was standing there and we were doing …something."

"Something like what?" If Noah noticed Rex leaning in closer he didn't react to it.

"Like – I don't know," Rex was so close now that Noah couldn't help but look up. Blue eyes met brown and then their lips met. The kiss was soft at first, but then Noah took Rex by the waist and pulled him against his body. Rex groaned and Noah slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth.

Rex pulled away and for a moment Noah thought he'd gone too far, then Rex was back. His hands cupped the blonde's face as he nipped at the boy's lip, then he slowly licked the man's upper lip. Noah responded by grasping Rex's tongue with his lips and sucking. The darker man moaned and leaned his body into the blonde's so their chests were pressed together. He imagined he could feel Noah's heart hammering against his as his best friend began to tug his shirt upward.

'_Ding_!'

The two men froze as the elevator doors slid open.

"Oh," Rex murmured breathlessly, turning his head to stare down the empty hallway before them. "No one was there."

Noah had the sense of mind to get off the elevator, pulling his dazed friend after him.

The only way the situation could have been more awkward was if the two of them had been slightly less drunk. As it was, Rex fumbled to get the key card out of the pant pocket of his suit, so Noah had to help him, only for Rex to suddenly remember he'd put it in his breast pocket instead. Rex laughed but Noah wasn't feeling as amused as he had before.

Once the door was opened Rex flicked on the lights to reveal a small room with a too-big bed. The sheets were rumpled from the best man's stay the night before. The size of the room was greatly improved by the far wall, which was a huge window with a view of only black night and glowing neon.

Distracting him from his surroundings, Rex took Noah's hand and walked in, giving the blonde's hand a gentle tug to follow. Noah didn't budge, just looked nervously down at the dark hand in his, then up at Rex's face. His tan cheeks were now red and his lips were swollen. His shirt was untucked from where Noah had started to pull it out and swimming through the fog of his mind the young man thought that if the shirt were only tucked he wouldn't be having such a hard time making the smarter decision here.

Noah licked his own lips nervously as he looked into his friend's eyes. They were hooded and looked darker than usual.

"It wasn't bad was it?" Rex asked breathlessly.

"No," Noah admitted hesitantly. It had actually been awesome. He felt light-headed, mostly likely because all the blood was rushing from his brain down to warmer climates.

Rex tugged his hand again and Noah followed, closing the door behind him.

The darker man walked backwards, then sank onto the bed, pulling Noah down to lean over him. The blonde man took up all the space before him and Rex bit his lips as the smell of Noah's cologne (and more importantly _Noah_) hit his senses.

Rex looked so damn hot when he bit his lip, Noah let his head fall forward to recapture that lip, sucking it between his own. Rex gasped and reached up to grab a fistful of blonde hair. Then their mouths were together, tongues stroking and gliding hot and moist over one another.

With one hand supporting his weight, Noah used the other to finish pulling the best-man's dress shirt up far enough that he could slid his hand beneath it, his palm gliding over warm, muscled flesh. Rex purred around Noah's mouth and the blonde moved so he wouldn't have to lean over – he wanted to be c_loser_. He slid a leg onto the bed and by accident his knee pressed into Rex's groin. The dark-haired man groaned at the sudden friction and kissed Noah almost bruisingly hard. The blonde responded by pressing a little further, making his partner pull out of the kiss as he moaned.

Noah pulled himself more fully onto the bed, pushing Rex to lie beneath him as he did so. He licked Rex's goatee and nipped his chin before making his way down the other man's neck. The dark skin was salty beneath his tongue, soft between his lips, and smelled of cologne, tequila, and Rex.

Noah's member throbbed almost painfully against his pants. It didn't help that Rex was making these unbearably sexy noises. Noah bit at his collarbone and Rex growled, he pushed the man's shirt up over his chest to play with one of his dark nipples and Rex let out an effeminate gasp, his hips bucking up against Noah's thigh.

The blonde teased one of Rex's nipples with his mouth, tongue flicking over the bud before sucking and biting lightly, making Rex buck again. The darker man couldn't take much more. He reached between the two of them and began to rub himself through his pants, the in-seem and the heel of his hand working to create delicious friction.

Noah realized what his partner was doing and sat up on his knees, pushing Rex's hands away so he could unzip the other man's pants. He peeled Rex's pants off then grinned at his briefs. "Y'know, I think these are kind of hot," he breathed, his voice husky as he slowly pulled the underwear off.

He hesitated for a moment, glancing up at the other man. Rex's face was flushed and his dark eyes shone with hunger - that was all the encouragement he needed.

He wrapped a hand around Rex's shaft, feeling it throb beneath his fingers. He started to pump him, dark skin pulling up and sliding down under his caresses. He ran his thumb firmly along the underside of Rex's cock and reveled in the long groan he received in response. He played with Rex's foreskin. He pulled it back as his other hand went to work fondling the man's sack.

"More…please! Noah!" Rex gasped, his fingers knotting in the bedclothes.

Noah heard his partner's plea and obliged, ducking down and taking Rex's member in his mouth. The other man shuddered as the blonde sucked at the crown, slipping his tongue under the foreskin and swirling it around the head of his cock.

One of Rex's hands detached from the sheets to grab a fistful of blonde hair. His back arched and a strong lick along the underside of his dick made him cry out. Noah kissed at the base of his member and nipped at his balls gently, loving the sounds he got in response.

"Noah! Oh…! Noah...!" The blonde felt his partner's thigh's tighten as he held off an orgasm.

"Come for me," He murmured, sliding his tongue up the pulsing shaft before he took the head in his mouth again. He bobbed once, hearing the other man's gasp. Rex was squirming with want and Noah wanted to give it to him.

He bobbed his head a few times to adjust before sliding all the way down, deep-throating the dark member until his nose was tickled by black pubes. "Oh my—! Ah Noah! I'm gonna – I'm gonna—!" Noah sucked hard and his partner's body shuddered. The hand that had been holding onto his hair suddenly left to stifle a choked-out moan, as Rex shot his load into the back of the other man's throat.

Noah swallowed down his lover's semen, then pulled away, letting the flaccid member fall from his lips. He looked up at the darker boy's body, drinking in the sight of Rex's dark skin, glistening with a light sheen of sweat, his chest heaving, and muscles still shaking from the force of his orgasm.

"W-where did you learn that?" Rex gasped as Noah pulled himself up beside him.

"You know us college students," the blonde chuckled, "always _experimenting_." He played with Rex's pubes and enjoyed the purr he received in response.

Rex slid his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him, softly at first, but then more passionately. Noah was stroking him again and his arousal was making a comeback.

"Noah…" the darker male shivered.

Noah suddenly felt giddy. He grinned down at his best friend and laughed at the sight of a wobbly smile spreading across Rex's features.

Still stroking the dark member in his hand, the blonde leant down and took Rex's mouth in his own. They kissed playfully; Rex pulled away teasingly, forcing Noah to lick and bite at his neck until he let the other man have his lips again. Rex ran dark fingers through his lover's golden hair and trailed on hand down the young man's back.

Noah shuddered at the soft touch of warm fingers down his back and started to pull Rex into a better position, with one leg on either side of his body. The darker male complied and slid one knee against his lover's body before draping the leg over his back.

The blonde settled himself down so he was lying more fully on his partner. Rex groaned softly and grinded up into him, letting out a complaining moan when Noah removed his hand from his weeping cock. The disappointed noise fell away to pleased keening as one of his lover's fingers began to stroke over his entrance. Noah seemed to wait forever, so Rex gave him some assistance.

The darker male reached down between them and pressed a finger inside himself. His eyes locked with Noah's and his breath hitched as the fairer man slid a finger in him as well.

It was a little weird having both their fingers inside of one person, but soon they were moving in sync, wriggling in and out for Rex's pleasure. Their finger's found his prostrate and he shuddered, choking out a gasp. He almost pulled his finger out when he flinched from the feeling but Noah had become surer of himself by then.

The blonde wrapped his hand around his lover's and slid another finger inside so that he could finger fuck Rex with three fingers – one of which was his own.

Now the darker male was really squirming in pleasure. The feeling of the three digits inside him was pleasurable enough without them stroking his special spot so nicely. And with each caress to that sensitive spot his finger would twitch on instinct, creating better friction inside him.

"D-did you learn this in college t- Ah!- too?"

"Nope," Noah licked the soft patch of salty skin right beneath Rex's ear. "This is something I've just thought about doing to you."

"Noah!" Rex moaned breathlessly, close to his second climax.

All at once Noah pulled his hand out and took Rex's with it. The darker male opened eyes he didn't remember closing and looked up at his partner in confusing and disappointment.

"Sorry," Noah's voice was husky, "I'm not gonna last much longer."

Rex watched in fascination as his partner positioned himself at his entrance. Noah had an attractive line of blond hair trailing from his navel downward. The darker male only had a moment to admire the thick, cut member before him and then it disappeared from view and entered his body.

"Oooooooh," he groaned as the pulsing organ pushed inside. The erection sliding past his tight muscles hurt a little, but then the head of Noah's member hit his prostrate and Rex was sent hurtling back to cloud nine.

Without waiting the blonde began to rock against him. Rex grabbed onto his lover's shoulders and it was a good thing Noah had buffed up so Rex could have more to cling to; each hurried pounding his prostate took had him seeing stars.

The bed creaked and shook as Noah thrust into his lover. The only sounds to be heard were their raged breathing, the slap of flesh hitting flesh, and the occasional moan.

Noah bit Rex's neck then sucked hard, intent on leaving a dark hicky while Rex's mind was on other things.

The darker male in turn, was intent on just riding out the experience. His fingers were tingling, which made it hard to hang onto Noah's shoulder. He dug his nails into his lover's back, leaving painful scratches and making the blonde man growl.

The paler man paused his thrusts and Rex moaned in protest. Noah unhooked the dark hands from his shoulders and pulled at Rex's legs. "Turn over," he said breathlessly.

Rex didn't need to be told twice. Noah's slick member slipped out as he shifted, but that just made him hurry to get on his hands and knees. Then Noah's pale hands grabbed his hips tightly and his thick cock pressed inside of the darker man again.

"Oh- oh! Noah!" Rex cried out, shuddering as each thrust pound into him; he liked this position better. "Noah!" His hands slid on the cloth sheets and he braced himself on the bed's headboard instead, spreading his legs and letting Noah go deeper and deeper into him.

His cock was throbbing, hot, and dripping precum when Noah reached over and took hold of it, pumping him roughly.

"Rex..." He gasped huskily in Rex's ear.

"Noah, Noah I'm almost there!" Rex cried, using the headboard as leverage to pound back against his partner, meeting him for each thrust.

"Me too, baby. Oh!" Noah growled against the darker man's neck. Rex was impossibly hot and tight around his cock; he felt his orgasm building, huge and searing below his belly. He pumped Rex's cock faster, squeezing tighter as his strokes pulled the orgasm from his lover.

Rex's whole body jerked as he came, he threw back his head, body trembling. "Noah!" He cried out.

For Noah Rex's walls were caving in, burning, moist, and tight – too tight. The blonde man pressed as far into his lover as he could and held him close as he came hard, seed overflowing and spilling out around his shaft.

For a second he saw stars.

They both collapsed; Rex lay panting and shaking beneath his lover. But as Noah came to and looked at his partner he saw the darker man had that sexy smile on his lips as his dark eyes refocused and found Noah.

"Oh my God…" he breathed. Then he laughed, but not too hard - he was still breathing hard. "We made a mess."

He shifted and Noah slid off his back. The blonde man saw what his partner meant. Noah's seed was spilling from his entrance still and the darker man had come on the sheets, then fallen into them so that his stomach was spotted with seed in a way that was absurdly sexy.

"God…" Noah breathed. "You are…"

"The hottest piece of ass you ever laid eyes on?" Rex giggled, still drunk, as he wrapped an arm around Noah's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He licked along the blonde's upper lip. "Now…" he purred, "Are you gonna lick me clean?"

Noah grinned and felt his cock twitch at the thought. He licked his lips, "Love to."


End file.
